Ellie Langford
Ellie Langford is an employee of the Concordance Extraction Corporation and one of the survivors of the Necromorph outbreak aboard the Sprawl. Though young, Ellie seems reluctant to trust anyone after having been betrayed earlier by other individuals and thus relies on her own. She is a Class 4 heavy equipment pilot. Biography Surviving the Sprawl During the Necromorph outbreak aboard the Sprawl, Ellie managed to fend off several Necromorphs until she was found by Isaac Clarke. It appeared that she was trying to reach the Government Sector, the location of the Site 12 Marker. Shortly after the two parted ways, she encountered Nolan Stross, and despite her mistrust of him, she was convinced by Isaac to keep him alive. Isaac, Ellie, and Stross then decided to band together and escape the Sprawl, despite Stross's increasing dementia and insanity. Ellie provides Isaac with waypoints to aid their escape and the three eventually end up on a tram. The track is destroyed however, so Isaac decides to head back into the Ishimura, which is docked at the Sprawl, in order to activate the gravity tethers which will aid them. After Isaac does so and escapes in an escape pod, he receives a video transmission showing Stross threatening to stab Ellie with a screwdriver. As Isaac continues, he encounters Stross wielding a screwdriver with an eye impaled on it. As Stross raves and menaces Isaac with it, Ellie, her right eye socket closed and bleeding, walks up behind Stross and strikes him off his feet, shouting at Isaac, "You owe me an eye you bastard!" showing her regret over letting Isaac convince her to keep Stross alive, as well as her disdain for Stross. Soon after, Ellie manages to escape Stross altogether. Isaac and Ellie (now wearing an eye patch over her empty eye socket) continue to work together and manage to activate a giant underground drill that allows them to finally reach the Government Sector. Soon after, Ellie discovers a docked gunship and prepares to make a departure for her and Isaac. However, Isaac launches the ship with only Ellie onboard and tells her that he couldn't save Nicole, but he can save her and pleads for her to survive, despite Ellie's protests. After Isaac destroys the Marker, he receives a transmission from Ellie, asking if this was his big plan, destroy the Marker then let himself die. Isaac replies (yet again) with "I'm full of bad ideas." Ellie responds, saying she won't leave him behind no matter what. Ellie then commences to crash the gunship through the Sprawl's roof and she manages to escape with Isaac before the station explodes, destroying both the Marker and the Necromorphs. As the two fly off, Isaac sits in his chair and then looks over to the passenger seat, reminiscent from the ending of the first Dead Space. However, all he sees is Ellie and lets out a sigh of relief. Ellie looks at Isaac, smiles, and asks "what?" This is a reference to the end of the first game, which ends with Isaac being attacked by an image of Nicole. Uxor Eventually, Ellie and Isaac ended up on the planet Uxor, but she is seperated from Isaac during a crash landing. Isaac searches Uxor of her location soon after. Trivia *Sonita Henry provides her voice and likeness to Ellie. *When Isaac first encounters Ellie in the Transport Hub, the large poster behind her is a picture of Sonita Henry who provides her voice for Ellie. *Whenever Ellie is fighting Necromorphs, she is invincible, and can kill Slashers with one shot with her Plasma cutter. But during her many fights she screams at Isaac for help, saying there's too many of them. *After Isaac told Ellie that he needed to get to the Government Sector Ellie says, "What do you think WE were trying to do?" There is nobody else around Ellie for there to be a "we", but there are several dead bodies next to her, implying that she wasn't alone until very shortly before Isaac arrived. *Ellie is one of the four named survivors of the Sprawl outbreak; the others being Isaac Clarke, Lexine Weller, and Tyler Radikov *Shortly after Isaac sees Stross shoving a screwdriver into her eye, you encounter him with the screwdriver. Ellie's eye is sitting on it, facing Isaac. *The video of Stross stabbing Ellie in the eye cuts out an instant before she is actually stabbed. When Ellie is encountered later, she has a deep gash running from her right temple to her (now empty) eye socket. It stands to reason that Ellie attempted to turn away before she was pierced, causing the screw driver to enter from the side rather than directly through the pupil, cutting her face as it came out the other end. *Throughout some Chapters of Dead Space 2 you can find several logs regarding Ellie's group of survivors. At each log, their number dwindles, up until only Ellie and a man named Kaleb remain, with the latter heard sacrificing himself with a Line Gun mine in the last log.Ellie's Story 1, Ellie's Story 2, Ellie's Story 3, Ellie's Story 4, & Ellie's Story 5 *It should be noted that, in the end of Dead Space 2, when Isaac gets in the ship with Ellie, Ellie's health bar is empty. It may be a glitch or perhaps this is due to the fact that Ellie is wearing another suit on top of her normal RIG. In Dead Space the crew of the Kellion all apear to have empty health bars untill they sync them up with the ship, it is possible Ellie's rig de-synced with Titan Station when she entered the escape pod, and it is off rather than empty. *It should be noted that Ellie wears a Unitology Bracelet on her right arm, this can be seen in the Prima Guidebook for Dead Space 2 with a Unitology symbol deciphering into "LIFE"; the significance of which is currently unknown. *Ellie was mentioned in the armor description of Ser Isaac of Clarke's armor set for Dragon Age 2, stating that the original wearer met with a princess named Ellie to the north. *Ellie uses the 211-V Plasma Cutter from the first Dead Space. *Ellie may be immune to the Marker's effects, similar to Lexine, as she shows no ill signs throughout the game, despite being in relatively close proximity to the Site 12 Marker for almost the entire game. *During the escape scene at the end, if Isaac fails to grab her hand he will slide along the gunship and grab hold of its engines. His legs will then get sucked toward the engine and lit on fire, the fire then consumes the rest of him as he lets go of the engine and burns to death. *Apparently in Dead Space 3, Ellie, who previously had her right eye removed by Stross, is now seen with having two fully intact eyes. How this was achieved is currently unknown. Category:Characters Category:Sprawl Residents